Jessica Moore
|age= |status=Deceased |job=Student |alias= |home=Palo Alto |species=Human |gender=Female |hair color=Blonde |eye color=Brown |family= |actor=Adrianne Palicki |firstappeared=Pilot |lastappeared=Free to Be You and Me}} Jessica Lee Moore was a character on The CW's Supernatural. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Adrianne Palicki. History Early Life By the time Jessica is 21, she is living in Palo Alto, California, where she shares an apartment with Sam Winchester, her boyfriend of 18 months. She is, however, unaware of his past as a Gunter, nor does she seem to know much about his family beyond the fact that he has a brother named Dean Winchester and a father, neither of whom he is very willing to discuss with her. Jessica and Sam met one another through their mutual friend Brady, who is secretly possessed by a demon sent by Azazel and plotting to manipulate Jessica and Sam into a romantic relationship as part of the demons's plan to manipulate Sam to go back into hunting. Sam becomes so infatuated with Jessica that he plans to ask her to marry him. Death It's Halloween and Sam and his girlfriend, Jess, go out for drinks to celebrate his good LSAT score, which should guarantee him a place in law school. Later that night, Sam and Jess are in bed asleep. Sam hears a noise and goes to investigate. After a few minutes, Jess follows and finds Sam talking to his brother. When Sam asks why he's here, he replies dad's hasn't been home in a few days, Sam replies that it's probably not a big problem, but then Dean rephrases, dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days. Immediately after Dean says this, he kindly asks Jessica to go into the other room. After they finish talking, Sam tells Jess that he will be leaving but he will be back on Monday. Jess seems worried, but it is clear that she does not know the truth about what Sam's family "hunts." while Sam is away with his brother Dean, Jessica is preparing for her boyfriend's return when Brady visits and she lets him in. Brady attacks her, slicing open her stomach and using telekinesis to pin her to the ceiling over her and Sam's bed. When Sam does return home, Jessica dies when she is pyrokinetically set on fire by Brady, who is hidden from sight to keep his hand in her death a secret. Brady later confirms that Azazel had ordered him to kill Jessica. As a result of Jessica's death, Sam returns to hunting to find and kill the creature responsible; although he initially believes the culprit to be his mother's murderer, Azazel, he eventually discovers that the truth and kills Brady to finally avenge Jessica. Returning to his apartment, Sam finds a plate of cookies with a note from Jess. He goes upstairs and, hearing the shower running in the bathroom, collapses onto their bed, exhausted. He seems happy, but then something red drips onto his forehead and he looks up to see Jess pinned to the ceiling and bleeding from her belly. He screams, and, as Jess bursts into flame, Dean rushes in and pulls Sam from the inferno of their apartment. Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Guest Characters